Fan:Fan:Digimon Adventure V 02:Chapter 19
SCENE: THE DIGIDESTINED ARE LOOKING AROUND THE DIGITAL WORLD FOR THE EMPEROR Tai: We have to find the Digimon Emperor! I hope the others are having more luck than us. TK: I don't see anything! Matt: I wonder how Cody's doing. and IZZY are looking on a mountain. CODY slips and falls Cody: Ahh! catches him Izzy: You okay, Cody? Cody: Yeah, thanks to you! Izzy: You can make it. We're almost at the top. Just don't look down! Tentomon: You two get up here right away! You won't believe it! Izzy: We'll be right there, Tentomon! and CODY climb to where TENTOMON was talking about Cody: I don't believe it! Tentomon: I told you! Cody: I'm seeing things, I think. are lots of CONTROL SPIRES, along with lots of Digimon slaves fighting each other Armadillomon: Dig this! Izzy: Woah! Look at all those! Cody: There are hundreds on control spires! Izzy: And hundreds of evil Digimon slaves! Cody: Poor Digimon! Armadillomon: Seems to me those DarkTyrannomon are coming out of that dome! Izzy: I bet you that's where the Digimon Emperor's headquarters are. Uh oh, we better get out of here! I hope we don't need your help, Tentomon. It would be impossible for you to digivolve with all these control spires! Maybe they haven't spotted us. KUWAGAMON flies up to them Izzy: Ugh! Cody: Ah! Armadillomon: I knew I should have brought my giant fly swatter! Cody: Get him, Digmon! DigiArmour Energize! Armadillomon: Armadillomon, Armour digivolve to...Digmon: The Drill of Power! starts to attack Cody and Izzy: Ah! Digmon: May I have this dance? and IZZY ride down the mountain on a piece of metal Cody and Izzy: Ah! Izzy: My D3's going wild! Digimon Emperor: Going somewhere? Cody: The Digimon Emperor! Digimon Emperor: So nice of you to drop in on my headquarters. It saves me the time of hunting you down. Tentomon: I could TRY to digivolve! Izzy: Go! Tentomon: Tentomon, digivolve to....oh, forget it. I can't digivolve! Digimon Emperor: How many times do I have to tell you people? You're sitting in the 'no-digivolving' section! Cody and Izzy: Grrr... all fall through a hole in the mountain All: Ah! Cody: Thanks, Digmon! Digmon: Do I know how to dig a hole, or what? digs them away from danger Digmon: You're in the clear! Cody: There are no control spires around here! Izzy: Tentomon! Tentomon: I'll give it another shot! Tentomon, digivolve to...Kabuterimon! Digimon Emperor: So that's Kabuterimon. I think I'll add him to my collection. - IZZY'S ROOM in the REAL WORLD and IZZY come through the DIGIPORT Tai: That's everyone! Izzy: Is my mom here? Tai: No, we were lucky. We all made it back before she got home. Izzy: That was close. Tai: What did you find in your area? Cody: The whole place was covered with a bunch of control spires! Yolei: I knew it! Davis: There must have been a control spire convention in town! TK: Tell me about it. There were hundreds of them! Cody: We found something else, too! The Digimon Emperor's Base! Kari: His base? Cody: Yeah! Tentomon the computer: I'll keep my eyes open here, and report back if there's any trouble. Izzy: Right. Alright, everybody should take a look at this. shows them the computer screen, which has the grid of CONTROL SPIRES on it. All: Huh? Izzy: First, look at the area that Davis' group explored. Next, the area that TK's group was in. Finally, here's where my group was. If we connect them together... Davis: It's a circus clown! I love this game! Izzy: No, Davis, it's a path. Poromon: He's taking over all the areas! Talk about nesting! Patamon: There will be nothing left of our world! DemiVeemon: Not to mention our friends! Upamon: That's it! Now I'm really starting to get upset! Gatomon: If only we could destroy that base. Kari: Hm? That's it! If we destroy the Emperor's base, then the Control Spires would be useless! TK: That makes sense! Davis: So then why are we sitting around like a bunch of Yahoos? I say we go to the Digital World, find his base, and rip it up like a bad cheque! Right, DemiVeemon? DemiVeemon: Right! TK: What do you want to do? Walk up there and say 'Excuse me, do you mind if we take a couple of minutes and tear down this building? Davis: Well, you're right. I suppose we have to come up with some sort of plan. Yolei: He's right. It's going to take a lot of thinking. TK: I agree. And I also think it's going to take longer than one day to accomplish! Yolei: Huh? I suppose if we all had to be back by a certain time, we wouldn't be able to concentrate on destroying the base! Kari: Right. Then we all have to agree on one thing: We don't return until the base is destroyed. Yolei: Huh? You mean... Cody: I don't know. If I'm not there for my mom's tuna casserole, she'll know something's wrong! I haven't missed one in two years! Davis: Just make up some excuse to tell her, like you were picked by the army to go on a secret mission to mars! Kari: If you told your parents that, they'd actually believe you? Davis: 'Course not! They don't believe anything I say! Izzy: Ugh...with all these control spires in the Digital World, there's no way our Digimon will ever be able to digivolve! Matt: That means us older kids would be useless if we went to the Digital World with you guys! Tai: That's true, Matt, but there's other ways we can help out without actually going with them! Like camping! While you guys are in the Digital World, we'll go camping! Kari: Huh? TK: How's it going to help us if we're fighting the Emperor while you guys are roasting marshmallows? Tai: It's simple. We can tell our parents we're going camping. But if they call the camp grounds and no one's there, we'll get in trouble! So, the older kids will go camping and cover for you! Matt: Great idea, Tai. Plus, we get to go camping! Tai: Tough job, but someone's got to do it! a knock at the door Izzy: Ugh, come in... Mrs. Izumi: Oh, you're home! Hello! MRS.IZUMI walks in, DAVIS and KARI are holding each other, dancing, TK and YOLEI are arm wrestling with CODY watching, MATT and TAI are looking at a globe, and IZZY is holding all the DIGIMON, pretending they are stuffed animals Izzy: Ah, hi there, mom! All: Hello, Mrs. Izumi! Mrs. Izumi: Hi kids! What are you all doing inside on such a nice day? All: Uh... all look at IZZY Izzy: Uh well...we're discussing going on a camping trip for our next vacation! Mrs. Izumi: That sounds like fun, but you're going to need a chaperone. Who's the adult who's going with you? Izzy: Uh... Matt: Oh, don't worry! My dad will go with us! He loves travelling the world! Tai whispering: Are you sure? Matt: No, but it sounded good! - ODAIBA TV STATION. Mr. Ishida: What? You want me to go camping with you? Matt: Please, Dad? I already promised the others you would do it! Just imagine...being out in the wilderness with all the snakes, and the wolves and the grizzly bears... TK: Hey, Dad? Tell us again about the time you were chased by a grizzly bear! Mr. Ishida: Ugh...don't you kids have homework? - DAVIS' APT. June: What are you doing? Davis: None of your business. June: Looks like you're packing for a camping trip. Davis: It's your imagination. June: Are TK and the others going? Davis: I can't remember. June: Is Matt going camping, too? Davis: Matt moved to another country. June: Well, if you're going, and Matt's going, can I go too? Davis: Sure you can go! Go away! the TV Reporter: Police still have no idea as to the whereabouts of boy genius Ken Ichijouji, who mysteriously disappeared sometimes ago. Mr. Ichijouji: If anyone has seen my son, please contact the police right away. June: That kid's still lost? Mrs. Ichijouji: I hope he's not along somewhere, cold and hungry! Oh, he's helpless without me! TK's APT TK thinking: If only they knew! - YOLEI'S APT. - NIGHT thinks back to what the group said earlier - she's having doubts TK: I also thing it's going to take more than one day to accomplish! Kari: Right! Then we all have to agree on one thing: We don't return until the base is destroyed! Yolei: Alright. Even though I'm going to be gone a long time, and I'll miss my soap operas, I am totally up for this! Poromon: You shouldn't be up at all! We went to bed hours ago! Some of us are trying to sleep! Good night! Hmph! Yolei: Yeah. Good night. Thinking Go Yolei, Go Yolei, Go! Go Yolei, Go Yolei, Go! next day, in IZZY'S room. The group prepares for "camping" Yolei: Digimon Emperor, prepare to go down! We're going to teach that evil genius a lesson he'll never forget! Patamon: She's excited. Poromon: I know! She's been like this all night. Yolei: Hyah! Rrr! Ya! Hyah! does karate moves on the air Izzy: Hey, Yolei, save some for the Digimon Emperor! marches in front of the kids Yolei: Left, Right, Left, Right, Halt! TK: Sir, yes sir! Matt: You've got a lot to learn about women, TK! Izzy: Be safe! Kari: Right! Yolei: Alright! Time to go! Let the battle begin! DigiPort Open! Yeehaw! to DIGIWOLRD Mr. Ishida: Are you rugged camping men all ready to go? *laugh* Tai: Yup. Thanks for taking us. Mr. Ishida: Well, I guess we should get going. Matt: Right. June: Hi there, Matt! I'm ready! All: Huh? Tai: Isn't that Davis' sister? What's she doing here? Matt: I have no idea. Tai: Well, see what you can do to get rid of her, okay? Matt: Right. Hey, June. What's going on? June: I thought this camping trip would be a perfect romantic getaway for us. Matt: Oh, I see. Izzy: Lucky Matt. Girls must chase him all day. Tai: I know exactly how he feels. June: By the way, where's Davis and the others? Matt: Oh, those guys? They went ahead of us in another car. A friend of my dad's has a really big minivan. and IZZY snicker from the rear-view mirror June: Hm. Where do I sit? Matt: Uh...first, I have a present to give you! June: For me? Matt: Yeah, but I didn't get a chance to wrap it, so...close your eyes and count to ten, and I'll be right back with your present, okay? June: Okay, Matt! 1...2... turns around and starts to count, while MATT runs back to the van Matt: Okay, dad...step on it. Mr. Ishida: You want to...leave her there? Matt: Yep. Mr. Ishida: You have a lot to learn about women, Matt. Matt: Where have I heard THAT before? continues to count as they drive away, but she notices June: Matt! Where's my present? the DIGITAL WORLD Cody: The Emperor's Base is up here! Follow me! Hawkmon: Yolei, this isn't a track meet! Cody: Huh? Tentomon: I hate to be the fly in your soup, but the Emperor's base is gone! TK: Huh? It can't be! Kari: Let's have a look. Cody: It was right here! Davis: Maybe it was a mobile home! Armadillomon: Since he was leaving, he could have done the polite thing and taken the control spires with him! Gatomon: Has anyone seen Yolei? Kari: Look down there! Yolei: Wee! slides down the hill Hawkmon: Yolei, can't we take the scenic route? Davis: Are you sure you saw it? Maybe it was a garage! Cody: You mean a mirage? Davis: No, I meant a place were the Digimon Emperor keeps his cars! TK: How can a whole building simply disappear into thin air? Kari: Maybe Ken is friends with a really good magician. Patamon: What do we do? TK: We keep on looking. We promised not to leave until the base is destroyed! Davis: Leave it to me! I'll find his headquarters! All we have to do is follow the building tracks in the dirt! climbs a CONTROL SPIRE Yolei: Up here! All: Huh? Hawkmon: Yolei seems to be losing it. Yolei: I know what happened! The entire building just flew right up into the sky! Hawkmon: Ridiculous. If that happened, someone would have seen it! Yolei: That's right. It was you! points an accusing finger at TENTOMON Tentomon: Me? Yolei: You were guarding the area the whole time we were gone, now tell us what you saw, or else! Hawkmon: Stop yelling at Tentomon, Yolei! He tried. Yolei: Well, he should have tried HARDER! Hawkmon: Sorry, Tentomon. Yolei doesn't really mean any of this. She's been under a lot of strain lately. Tentomon: Well, must She yell at me? Can't She take a Yoga class or something? Hawkmon: I'm not going to ask her as long as she has that hammer in her hand! is nailing a rope to the ground Yolei: Troops, I'm off to scout the Digimon Emperor's underground empire. I'll report back soon with good news. Hawkmon: Yolei, wait for me! and HAWKMON go down the side of the hill Hawkmon: Yolei, what are you doing? Are you losing you mind? What has gotten into you lately? Yolei: Leave me alone, Hawkmon! This adventure is different! I am a highly motivated woman, and I can achieve any goal I set my sights on! DIGIMON appears in the ravine Digimon: Grr! Yolei: Ah! ANALYSER Hawkmon: Oh, no! It's the dreaded Dokugumon! He's a poison Digimon, who's special attack is 'Poison Thread'! You don't want to get caught up in his web! Yolei: Ahh! Dokugumon: Poison Thread! Hawkmon: Yolei! is hit with DOKUGUMON'S attack Yolei: Hawkmon! TK: Yolei, get out of there! Dokugumon: Grr! Veemon: Davis! Davis: Yeah! DigiArmour- new dragon digimon flies in and damages Megadramon. <>: Who the heck is that guy?! <>: pulls YOLEI and HAWKMON up the hill Yolei: Hawkmon, speak to me! Tentomon: Pull, everyone! Pull! Dokugumon: Grr! Yolei: Hawkmon...hang on! Megadramon swoops in and Cyberdramon jumps up and scratches Megadramon to the ground. Megadramon gets up. Cyberdramon: Desolation Claw! His hands light up and he scratches at the air and makes a ball of black-green energy that he shoots at Megadramon. Flamedramon: Fire Rocket! Fire Rocket! defeats DOKUGUMON Kari: We've got you, Yolei. Yolei: Hawkmon! Hawkmon! Hawkmon! HAWKMON!!! sinks into the sand. However, the mysterious Digimon refuses to let his opponent leave. Boy: Cyberdramon! Back off! turn and see a boy. <>: Who’s that? wind blows his clothes. Hagurumon: It’s Ryo! Our protecterly guy! Ryo: Cyberdramon, what’d I say? Cyberdramon: Rah! Desolation Claw! Ryo: So, it’s to be the hard way, is it? He walks over, taking a D3 similar to Ken's, from his pocket. Ryo: Cyberdramon, obey! tosses a light whip at I grabs Cyberdramon’s arm. Ryo: Stop it! You will obey me Cyberdramon! stops and lets Megadramon sink. Ryo: Oh finally. Daisuke: What’s with this guy? Stupid perfect hairdo, stupid perfect teeth, always knowing just the perfect thing to say even though he’s probably lying. He really bugs me. Veemon: How's Hawkmon doing? Ryo: I think he'll be alright. Now we just have to keep him safe until he heals. He sure was brave, saving Yolei like that! Yolei: Hawkmon... *cry* walks to the group Kari: Yolei? Hm. Huh? Yolei: I'll stay here and take care of Hawkmon. You guys? Go out and find the Emperor's headquarters. Davis: But... Yolei: I don't want to cause trouble for anyone else! Please, just go! *cry* TK: Alright then. We'll see you later. Yolei: Huh? Davis: He's right. Let's go. Cody: Right. Kari: I'll stay here. Yolei: You will? Kari: More of the Digimon Emperor's slaves might attack, so we need Gatomon around as a bodyguard. Gatomon: Good point. TK: Alright. If anything happens, we can always email each other, and you'll always know where we are through the D3s. If we haven't found the base by nightfall, we'll come back here. Okay? Kari: Okay. Seeya later! Davis: Be careful! Kari: Yeah, you too. Veemon: Oh, don't worry about us. We've got Davis! What could possible go wrong? Kari: *laugh* Hey, Yolei? Yolei: What? Kari: I know you're trying to do What's right and win this battle and everything, but you're going about it the wrong way. Yolei: Huh? Kari: I tried the same thing one time. But I was wrong, too. Yolei: Hm. We have to work together as a team> Right, Kari? Kari: Mmm-hmm. Now you get it. Yolei: *laugh* Gatomon: I'm glad you got that straightened out. How I'm going to see if I can find some herbs to help Hawkmon. Cody: There's a lot of Control Spires around here. Tentomon: I know! I'm getting tired of all this construction in my beautiful forest! TK: Don't worry. When we're through here, this place will be good as new! Cody: Huh? Armadillomon: Hey, Cody. What's wrong? Cody: I'm not sure. I saw something. I don't know what it was, but it came from over there. Some kind of shadow. Davis: Hey, Cody! This isn't a tour, come on! Cody: Oh, sorry. I'm coming! is searching through pictures of Digimon Wormmon: Next. Next. Next. Digimon Emperor: I told you to be finished with that part an hour ago! Wormmon: Sorry, master. I had to finish the dishes. Digimon Emperor: Heads, I win! Hawkmon: Where am I? Yolei: You're safe now. I'll take care of you. Kari: Just relax. Yolei: Hawkmon, What can I do to apologize? Hawkmon: Just...get off my tail. Yolei: Mmm-hmm! Kari: Oh. Gatomon: I found catnip. It cures it all! Kari: Okay. But let's give them a minute. Gatomon: Huh? Yolei: You see, I thought this was the chance to prove to myself that I was as strong as everyone else. I didn't realize that taking matters into my own hands could wind up hurting someone! Especially you. I was too stubborn. Hawkmon: *laugh* Yolei: Hawkmon, what happened to you today is all my fault! It's like, when my mind gets set on something, I just can't stop until I'm finished! I'll understand if you want to find someone else to be your partner from now on. Hawkmon: You're missing the point, Yolei. Those qualities you described are what make you who you are! Yolei: Huh? Hawkmon: Yolei, I like you exactly the way you are. Yolei: *sigh* Thank you. I promise to stubbornly attack my problem of being stubborn, and I'll never do anything to hurt you again! Hawkmon: That's a relief! starts to kiss HAWKMON Hawkmon: You can start now! on... Hawkmon: Ane one and two, and one and two, Flap those wings! It's amazing. I haven't felt this good in years, and it's all because of catnip! Thanks, Gatomon! Gatomon: Go on...no, really...go on, I want to hear more! Kari: DO you guys hear that noise? Yolei: Ley's climb up here where we can get a better view! all see something floating in the air Kari: What is that? Gatomon: It can only be one thing. It has to be the Digimon Emperor's base! Hawkmon: Yolei, I'm sorry we doubted you earlier. You were right! It *is* flying! Yolei: Hm. Digimon Emperor: *laugh* He's almost completed. My ultimate program. Category:Fan fiction